This invention relates to electrophoretic displays containing controlled amounts of pigment. This invention also relates to an electrophoretic medium with improved image stability, and more specifically, to an electrophoretic medium and display which allow improved image stability without unacceptable increases in the switching time or the drive voltage of the display.
Particle-based electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. In this type of display, a plurality of charged particles move through a suspending fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. (The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element. In practice, some electrophoretic displays, including some of the displays of the present invention, are capable of achieving multiple gray states, and, as demonstrated below, are stable not only in their extreme black and white optical states, but also in their intermediate gray states. Although such displays should properly be described as “multi-stable” rather than “bistable”, the latter term may be used herein for convenience.) The optical property which is changed by application of an electric field is typically color perceptible to the human eye, but may alternatively or in addition, be any one or more of reflectivity, retroreflectivity, luminescence, fluorescence, phosphorescence, or color in the broader sense of meaning a difference in absorption or reflectance at non-visible wavelengths. Problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; 6,580,545; 6,639,578; 6,652,075; 6,657,772; 6,664,944; 6,680,725; 6,683,333; 6,704,133; 6,710,540; 6,721,083; 6,724,519; 6,727,881; 6,738,050; 6,750,473; 6,753,999; 6,816,147; 6,819,471; 6,822,782; 6,825,068; 6,825,829; 6,825,970; 6,831,769; 6,839,158; 6,842,167; 6,842,279; 6,842,657; 6,864,875; 6,865,010; 6,866,760; 6,870,661; 6,900,851; 6,922,276; 6,950,200; 6,958,848; 6,967,640; 6,982,178; 6,987,603; 6,995,550; 7,002,728; 7,012,600; 7,012,735; 7,023,420; 7,030,412; 7,030,854; 7,034,783; 7,038,655; 7,061,663; 7,071,913; 7,075,502; 7,075,703; 7,079,305; 7,106,296; 7,109,968; 7,110,163; 7,110,164; 7,116,318; 7,116,466; 7,119,759; 7,119,772; 7,148,128; 7,167,155; 7,170,670; 7,173,752; 7,176,880; 7,180,649; 7,190,008; 7,193,625; 7,202,847; 7,202,991; 7,206,119; 7,223,672; 7,230,750; 7,230,751; 7,236,790; 7,236,792; 7,242,513; 7,247,379; 7,256,766; 7,259,744; 7,280,094; 7,304,634; 7,304,787; 7,312,784; 7,312,794; 7,312,916; 7,237,511; 7,339,715; 7,349,148; 7,352,353; 7,365,394; and 7,365,733; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0060321; 2002/0090980; 2003/0102858; 2003/0151702; 2003/0222315; 2004/0105036; 2004/0112750; 2004/0119681; 2004/0155857; 2004/0180476; 2004/0190114; 2004/0257635; 2004/0263947; 2005/0000813; 2005/0007336; 2005/0012980; 2005/0018273; 2005/0024353; 2005/0062714; 2005/0099672; 2005/0122284; 2005/0122306; 2005/0122563; 2005/0134554; 2005/0151709; 2005/0152018; 2005/0156340; 2005/0179642; 2005/0190137; 2005/0212747; 2005/0253777; 2005/0280626; 2006/0007527; 2006/0038772; 2006/0139308; 2006/0139310; 2006/0139311; 2006/0176267; 2006/0181492; 2006/0181504; 2006/0194619; 2006/0197737; 2006/0197738; 2006/0202949; 2006/0223282; 2006/0232531; 2006/0245038; 2006/0262060; 2006/0279527; 2006/0291034; 2007/0035532; 2007/0035808; 2007/0052757; 2007/0057908; 2007/0069247; 2007/0085818; 2007/0091417; 2007/0091418; 2007/0109219; 2007/0128352; 2007/0146310; 2007/0152956; 2007/0153361; 2007/0200795; 2007/0200874; 2007/0201124; 2007/0207560; 2007/0211002; 2007/0211331; 2007/0223079; 2007/0247697; 2007/0285385; 2007/0286975; 2007/0286975; 2008/0013155; 2008/0013156; 2008/0023332; 2008/0024429; 2008/0024482; 2008/0030832; 2008/0043318; 2008/0048969; 2008/0048970; 2008/0054879; 2008/0057252; and 2008/0074730; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 00/38000; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; and WO 01/07961; and European Patents Nos. 1,099,207 B1; and 1,145,072 B1.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display, in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,760. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word “printing” is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Hereinafter, the term “microcavity electrophoretic display” will be used to cover both encapsulated and microcell electrophoretic displays.
Known microcavity electrophoretic displays can be divided into two main types, referred to hereinafter for convenience as “single particle” and “dual particle” respectively. A single particle medium has only a single type of electrophoretic particle suspended in a colored medium, at least one optical characteristic of which differs from that of the particles. (In referring to a single type of particle, we do not imply that all particles of the type are absolutely identical. For example, provided that all particles of the type possess substantially the same optical characteristic and a charge of the same polarity, considerable variation in parameters such as particle size and electrophoretic mobility can be tolerated without affecting the utility of the medium.) When such a medium is placed between a pair of electrodes, at least one of which is transparent, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of the particles (when the particles are adjacent the electrode closer to the observer, hereinafter called the “front” electrode) or the optical characteristic of the suspending medium (when the particles are adjacent the electrode remote from the observer, hereinafter called the “rear” electrode, so that the particles are hidden by the colored suspending medium).
A dual particle medium has two different types of particles differing in at least one optical characteristic and a suspending fluid which may be uncolored or colored, but which is typically uncolored. The two types of particles differ in electrophoretic mobility; this difference in mobility may be in polarity (this type may hereinafter be referred to as an “opposite charge dual particle” medium) and/or magnitude. When such a dual particle medium is placed between the aforementioned pair of electrodes, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of either set of particles, although the exact manner in which this is achieved differs depending upon whether the difference in mobility is in polarity or only in magnitude. For ease of illustration, consider an electrophoretic medium in which one type of particles are black and the other type white. If the two types of particles differ in polarity (if, for example, the black particles are positively charged and the white particles negatively charged), the particles will be attracted to the two different electrodes, so that if, for example, the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, the black particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the white particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, the white particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the black particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear white to the observer.
If the two types of particles have charges of the same polarity, but differ in electrophoretic mobility (this type of medium may hereinafter to referred to as a “same polarity dual particle” medium), both types of particles will be attracted to the same electrode, but one type will reach the electrode before the other, so that the type facing the observer differs depending upon the electrode to which the particles are attracted. For example suppose the previous illustration is modified so that both the black and white particles are positively charged, but the black particles have the higher electrophoretic mobility. If now the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the front electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility, will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the front electrode and the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the rear electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the rear electrode, leaving a layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode and facing the observer, so that the medium will appear white to the observer: note that this type of dual particle medium requires that the suspending fluid to sufficiently transparent to allow the layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode to be readily visible to the observer. Typically, the suspending fluid in such a display is not colored at all, but some color may be incorporated for the purpose of correcting any undesirable tint in the white particles seen therethrough.
Certain of the aforementioned E Ink and MIT patents and applications describe electrophoretic media which have more than two types of electrophoretic particles within a single capsule. For present purposes, such multi-particle media are regarded as a sub-class of dual particle media.
Both single and dual particle electrophoretic displays may be capable of intermediate gray states having optical characteristics intermediate the two extreme optical states already described.
Microcavity electrophoretic displays may have microcavities of any suitable shape; for example, several of the aforementioned E Ink and MIT patents and applications (see especially U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,185 and 6,392,785) describe encapsulated electrophoretic displays in which originally-spherical capsules are flattened so that they have substantially the form of oblate ellipsoids. When a large number of such oblate ellipsoidal capsules are deposited upon a substrate, the walls of the capsules may contact one another, until the capsules approach a close-packed condition in which the walls of adjacent capsules are flattened against one another so that the capsules assume substantially the form of polygonal prisms. In theory, in a close-packed layer of capsules, the individual capsules would have the form of hexagonal prisms, and indeed micrographs of some encapsulated electrophoretic media show a close approach to this condition. However, more typically the individual capsules have substantially the form of irregular polygonal prisms. In polymer-dispersed encapsulated electrophoretic media, there are of course no individual capsules, but the droplets of internal phase may assume forms similar to the capsule forms already discussed.
Thus, microcavities in microcavity electrophoretic displays may be irregular. The following discussion will consider microcavities in a laminar film having substantial dimensions in a plane considered as having X and Y axes, and a much smaller dimension perpendicular to this plane, this dimension being denoted the Z axis. The average internal height of the microcavity along the Z axis will be denoted the “internal phase height” or “IP height” of the microcavity. The average area parallel to the XY plane of the microcavity (averaged along the Z axis) excluding capsule or cavity walls will be denoted the “IP area”, while the corresponding average area including the capsule or cavity walls will be denoted the “capsule area”. The maximum diameter parallel to the XY plane of the microcavity at any height excluding capsule or cavity walls will be denoted the “IP diameter”, while the corresponding average diameter including the capsule or cavity walls will be denoted the “capsule diameter”.
It has long been known that, to optimize the optical performance of electrophoretic and other electro-optic displays, it is desirable to maximize the active fraction of the display area, i.e., the fraction of the display area which can change optical state when an electric field is applied to the electro-optic medium. Inactive areas of the display, such as the black masks often used in liquid crystal displays, and the area occupied by capsule or microcavity walls in microcavity electrophoretic displays, do not change optical state when an electric field is applied, and hence reduce the contrast between the extreme optical states of the display. However, there is relatively little consideration in the published literature relating to other parameters affecting the optical performance of electrophoretic displays, and in particular the amount of pigment needed in the electrophoretic medium. This may be due, in part, to the fact that most electrophoretic displays discussed in the literature have been single particle electrophoretic displays, and in such displays the limiting factor on the thickness of the electrophoretic medium is normally the optical density of the dye in the suspending fluid, and not the amount of pigment present. This is not the case with dual particle electrophoretic displays, and may not be the case with single particle displays using dyes with optical densities higher than those used in most prior art electrophoretic displays.
It has now been found that the optical performance of electrophoretic displays is substantially affected by variations in the amount of pigment present in the electrophoretic medium, the IP height of the medium, and the pigment loading of the internal phase (i.e., the proportion of the volume of the internal phase which is comprised of pigment), and this invention relates to electrophoretic media and displays in which the relationships among these various parameters are controlled so as to improve, and desirably to optimize, the optical performance of the media and displays.
Although as already mentioned, electrophoretic displays exhibit bistability, this bistability is not unlimited, and images on the display slowly fade with time, so that if an image is to be maintained for extended periods, the image must be refreshed periodically (and the intervals at which such refreshing is necessary is a convenient quantitative measure of image stability). Also, in many systems which lack image stability, it is necessary to apply so-called “blanking pulses” at regular intervals; such blanking pulses involve first driving all the pixels of the display to one optical state (for example, a white state), then driving all the pixels to the opposite optical state (for example, black), and then writing the desired image. Since such refreshing and blanking of the display inherently consumes energy, and the blanking pulses are distracting for a user who is trying to concentrate on an image, it is desirable to minimize such refreshing and blanking, that is to say, to increase the bistability of the display so that the intervals between refreshing and/or blanking of the image can be increased, and the power consumption of the display thus reduced. For example, one potential application of electrophoretic displays is in personal digital assistants (PDA's) where the inherent size and weight limitations of the device, and the need for the screen to be visible under a wide variety of lighting conditions, render low power consumption and reflective mode of electrophoretic displays very attractive. It is common for the user of a PDA to keep a single image, such as a list of telephone numbers, on the screen for an extended period, and in order to keep the energy consumption of the PDA and distractions to the user to an absolute minimum, it is desirable that this be achievable without the need for any refreshing or blanking of the display during this extended period.
It has been found that the main factor limiting image stability in electrophoretic displays of the types described in the aforementioned patents and applications is settling of the electrophoretic pigment particles under gravity. Since the rate of such settling is to a first approximation inversely proportional to the viscosity of the liquid phase in which the pigment particles are suspended, the stability of the image can be increased by increasing the viscosity of the liquid phase. Unfortunately, as is well known to those skilled in the technology of electrophoretic displays, the electrophoretic mobility of the pigment particles (the rate at which the particles move through the liquid phase under a given electric field) is also inversely proportional to the viscosity of the liquid phase, and thus the switching time of the display (the time required to change a given pixel of the display from one of its optical states to the other essentially the time necessary for the pigment particles to move through the thickness of the liquid medium) is directly proportional to the viscosity of the liquid medium. Accordingly, although it is well within the level of skill in the art to vary the viscosity of the liquid medium over a wide range, it has hitherto appeared that any chosen viscosity necessarily represents a compromise, in that increasing the viscosity will increase image stability at the cost of increased switching time. Furthermore, especially in the case of small displays such as PDA displays where it may be necessary to move through several “pages” or screens of information to find a desired datum, users will not tolerate switching times substantially in excess of about 1 second. (Although it is possible to counteract an increase in switching time due to increased viscosity of the suspending fluid by increasing the drive voltage applied to the display, this brings its own set of problems. Increasing the drive voltage necessarily increases the energy consumption of each driving pulse, and may increase the complexity and cost of the electronic circuitry required to control the driving pulses. Furthermore, in many battery-driven devices, it is not practicable to increase the driving voltage above certain limits.) Thus, it has hitherto appeared that the maximum image stability which can be achieved in a PDA or similar electrophoretic display is limited to a value which is substantially lower than is desirable for energy conservation purposes.
It has now been found that the addition of certain polymers to the suspending fluid used in electrophoretic displays provides an increase in image stability greater than can be accounted for by the increase in viscosity of the fluid caused by the addition of the polymer. Accordingly, the use of these polymers in the suspending fluid allows for substantial increases in image stability without excessive increase in the switching time of the display.